Something New
by KRSCZ
Summary: One day, Sans gets fed up with all of the resets happening. He decides to try something new with this timeline. Something... VERY new.
1. Curiosity

Chapter One

Curiosity

Sans was sitting in Grillby's, as he usually did. He was once again drinking his problems away, because he didn't know what else to do about it. He was so tired of these resets, they felt endless to him; like they would go on forever and there was nothing he could ever do about it. At one point, he stopped caring, and let time go on without him. He became lazy, and a nonfactor in most people's lives. He would just sit there, eating, drinking, and sleeping. A nonstop cycle of laziness became his life, and he hated every second of it. He stepped outside, knowing that Frisk would show up soon. But this time, he would do… something new.

Sans walked to the forest. If his timing was right, Frisk was going to be there soon. But this time he decided he'd try to do… something different. He decided that he should just kill Frisk right then and there. It would be something different, something he's never done before. But that's what Sans needed right now. He needed something different, something unique, just anything new in general would be welcome. He was sick and tired of the same routine over and over again.

Frisk started their walk through the forest, and passed the branch that Sans would usually break. But this time, instead of breaking it, Sans quickly threw the branch at Frisk and hid before he was spotted. The branch hit Frisk straight in the back, knocking them to the ground. Frisk got up and started to walk towards the gate, but was walking very slowly now. This was something entirely new to them, and new to Sans too. As Frisk finally approached the gate, they listened behind them and heard Sans's footsteps. This was the first thing that was normal for the timeline since they reached the forest, so it brought some relief to them. However, this relief quickly disappeared when Frisk's soul suddenly turned blue and they were smashed against the ground. Suddenly, Sans launched blue bones from the ground through Frisk's body. It wouldn't hurt Frisk, as long as they didn't move an inch.

"hey, kid, don't you remember what i said?" Sans walked towards Frisk very slowly. Frisk couldn't turn around and see Sans, but Frisk was scared for their life. This had never happened before. This was new for both of them. "if we're really friends…" Sans walked closer and closer, his left eye now glowing blue and his right eye going black. "you won't come back." Bones slowly started to rise out of the snow under them. Frisk couldn't move, otherwise they'd have been killed by the blue bones. But if they didn't move, they'd die to the bones that were rising. Impatient, Sans summoned one of his Gaster Blasters and hovered it over Frisk. "this is why i never make promises." Sans fired his blaster, killing Frisk almost instantly. Frisk had a lot of LV, meaning this was going to be a Genocide route. That meant that Sans had zero remorse for killing Frisk. Sans started to walk away, when suddenly he heard a voice that scared him to his very core. He heard the last voice he wanted to hear at that moment.

"BROTHER, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Papyrus. Of course Papyrus would show up at that very moment…

"oh, uh… d-don't worry about it, bro. it's nothing you should be concerned about, trust me." Papyrus walked closer to Sans and put a hand on his shoulder. Papyrus was always good at seeing through him.

"YOUR EYE IS GLOWING, SANS. DID… DID THEY DO THAT TO YOU?" Sans didn't even realize his eye was still glowing. He turned away from his brother and hid his eyes from him. What was he supposed to say? That he just killed a child? How could he ever explain the resets? He could never explain that, Papyrus would never believe that. Papyrus would just think that he's drinking again. He would be right, but that isn't the point.

"just… leave me alone for a while, paps. i'm sorry, bro, but i need some space for a bit." And with that, he was gone. Sans ran into the forest, and once he was out of Papyrus's sight, he teleported away to Waterfall. He sat on the bench, in the secret room. It wasn't very secret, but most people just walked right by it, so Sans could go here when he needed space. And if he had ever needed space in his life, it was right now. How could he ever explain what he did to Papyrus? He knew Papyrus wouldn't understand it at all. Papyrus would just give him a speech about how he believes that there is good in everyone, and that nobody is truly evil. In most cases, Sans would agree to this completely, but Frisk was a special case. Frisk had killed everyone in the underground, over and over and over. For no reason other than because they find it fun. Frisk, when they wanted to be, was pure evil. But Sans could never explain to Papyrus that Frisk is a genocidal maniac in other timelines and that he was the only one who could ever remember that Frisk reset the timeline with their special power. All of this was really starting to make Sans's head hurt. He just needed some time away from everyone. He needed time to think, to think about what he's done, and about what he'll do next. This timeline was already so different. Ever since Sans left Grillby's and made it to the forest, everything had been different. This was really his change at seeing something new. This was his chance to finally satisfy his need for change. Maybe there would be some consequences for his actions, but he thought it was worth it. After all, the timeline eventually would just reset, and then everyone would forget about all of this. But for now, he was in a new timeline, and he would treat it a new way.

Sans decided it'd be best to sleep on the bench tonight. He was in no rush to get home, not before he had an explanation to give Papyrus. So until then, he'd stay in Waterfall.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of this! Any feedback would be appreciated, I'd like to write more often. I plan on releasing as often as I can, but I can't make any promises for daily releases. I will try though.


	2. Guilt

Chapter 2

Guilt

Papyrus was at Undyne's house, training as usual; except he was rather slow today. Usually he's full of energy, ready to do anything he puts his mind to. But after seeing what Sans did to the human... he didn't know what to think of it. All throughout his training with Undyne, he would keep his head down, as if he was ashamed. He got nailed by a few of Undyne's spears, which was normal. Papyrus wasn't concerned with dodging, but instead with blocking. Normally he'd very good at blocking Undyne's spears, but today he was slouching. After some time, Undyne stopped throwing spears; noticing Papyrus's change in attitude.

"Papyrus! What's gotten into you today?!" Undyne, straight to the point as always. Papyrus looked at her, struggling to make eye contact with her. He didn't want to tell her what Sans did, but at the same time he felt like he didn't have a choice in the matter. He felt like he had to tell her what happened, how else was he to become a member of the Royal Guard one day? But… was it worth it to rat out his brother? "PAPYRUS!" Undyne's yell shook Papyrus, and he started to panic.

"UNDYNE… CAN… CAN I TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING?" Undyne looked somewhat surprised that Papyrus wanted to talk about something and actually asked. Papyrus had always just been right to the point with her, but this time it was different. "I… I SAW SANS DO SOMETHING. I SAW SANS… KILL A HUMAN EARLIER TODAY." Undyne's eyes seemed to widen, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sans, the laziest pile of bones in the Underground, killing a human himself?

"What?! Well, that's great! Come on, if Asgore gets that soul, we'll be outta here!" Papyrus's eyes lit up. How could he have forgotten? Sans hadn't killed someone that was important to keep alive for the Underground's sake, but instead he killed someone that needed to die in the first place. Suddenly he felt a lot better about this whole situation.

"YEAH… YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT! COME WITH ME, I REMEMBER WHERE I FOUND SANS. IT'S IN SNOWDIN FOREST!" And with that, Papyrus and Undyne were on their way. If they took the soul, then Sans wouldn't be seen as a villain, but as a hero. Papyrus needed to get the soul to Asgore as fast as possible.

Sans was struggling to sleep. He felt so guilty because of what he did. Not only did he kill a human, but he ran away from Papyrus when he tried to help. He suddenly envied Frisk, and their power to reset. If Sans could, he would go back and stop this from ever happening; but he had no choice anymore. But in a way, this was a good thing. In one of the many timelines, Frisk had actually managed to free the monsters from the Underground and they made it to the human world. However… the humans… they didn't take kindly to monsters living on the surface. In a matter of hours, it was an all-out war. Mothers killed in front of their children… children killed in front of their mothers… it was chaos. Sans couldn't let something like that ever happen again. So he swore to himself that he would stop Frisk from ever releasing the monsters to the surface world.

Realization struck Sans like a truck. Since he killed the human, their soul was right out in the open. If he let someone grab the soul, then they would break the barrier, and there would be nobody to reset the timeline. Sans couldn't let that happen. He had no choice but to take the soul himself, and he'd worry later about what he could do with it. But for now, he absolutely HAD to get that soul. If Papyrus had already taken it... he didn't want to think about what he would have to do to take the soul from him. He had no time to waste, he teleported straight to Snowdin.

It didn't take Sans long to find the soul. Papyrus hadn't taken it yet; so everything was lining up perfectly for him. He walked towards the Soul slowly. He knew what this soul was capable of. He wondered to himself if he could ever obtain these powers if he were to absorb the soul. "frisk… i really wish we could've been friends. at times, you tried to save us all. though, it didn't work out in the end. but that wasn't your fault. maybe that's what made you want to kill everyone… i don't know. regardless… thanks for trying to help when you did." Sans held the soul in his hands. It was a bright red color, and shined his reflection. He couldn't see anything inside of it, and he just kept staring at himself for a while. He felt so guilty for what he'd done the past day. But what choice did he have? Frisk would have killed everyone if he didn't do what he did. Suddenly, there were 2 other figures that showed up in the reflection. They were both significantly taller than he was. As they got closer, Sans's eyes went completely dim, his white pupils fading out completely. "SANS? IS THAT YOU?" Papyrus had come back, and with Undyne. This was officially a really bad situation for him.

"bro… why are you here?" Sans was scared. Not so much for himself, but for his brother. Undyne would try something stupid, seeing as how she got mad so easily. He needed to get out of there, fast.

"We're here for the soul, Sans! With that soul, we could escape this prison forever!" Sans was scared that she'd say that. He sighed loudly. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

"look guys… i'm really sorry but…" Sans turned to them, and absorbed the soul right in front of them. He closed his eyes, and once he reopened them, both of his eyes shined a bright blue color. "I really can't let you two have this soul. I'm really sorry. But if I let the two of you have this… the entire monster race could be at risk." Undyne and Papyrus stared at him, dumbfounded. For once, Sans sounded so… serious. It was like he was an entirely new person to the two of them, now that he absorbed that soul.

"Sans… you do know what happens next now that you've done that, right? That soul is the key to our freedom. And… if it's a part of you… then…" Undyne summoned a spear to her hands. Papyrus looked like he wanted to cry a new ocean. Sans looked at Papyrus. He felt even guiltier now. Papyrus did absolutely nothing wrong, he was always walking around there. In every single timeline he was always there. Sans didn't take this into account. He should have just killed Frisk earlier and hid the soul, before Papyrus showed up. Regardless… he didn't want to fight Undyne. He felt so weird now, though. Even his voice felt different. He knew what to do, and he hated it but he had to do it.

"Alright Undyne… I'm gonna warn you once." Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster next to him, aimed directly at Undyne. "Leave, now. Nobody has to get hurt, nobody has to know. Just back away and go home, and don't open your mouth about this." Undyne looked even angrier now. Sans, in just one minute, not only absorbed the key to her freedom, but threatened to kill her. She started to walk forward.

"Sans… you… do NOT want to fuck with me right now…" Undyne was really mad now. She looked like she wanted to jump at Sans and shove her spear right through his skull. Sans's Gaster Blaster slowly started to open. Suddenly, Papyrus jumped in between the two of them.

"ENOUGH! PLEASE, BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS. WE DON'T NEED TO FIGHT OVER THIS!" His voice was butchered by his tears. Seeing Papyrus like that emotionally tore at Sans. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. "BROTHER… PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME. I CAN HELP YOU. I CAN FIX YOU! PLEASE, JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG. I'LL LISTEN! I PROMISE!" Papyrus wanted so badly to help. Sans felt guiltier and guiltier, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't begin to explain the full story behind what's happening.

"Paps… I'm sorry." Sans pointed his blasted at the ground and fired it. Smoke rose up, covering them both. Sans took the time he had to teleport back to the bench in Waterfall. He couldn't fight Undyne, not with Papyrus there. He had done enough for today anyways. He needed a break. He felt so much different… so much stronger. Absorbing the human soul really changed him. He laid down on the bench, he was exhausted. He closed his eyes, and quickly drifted to sleep. He was scared of what would happen in the morning, but he didn't care right now. He needed today to end.


	3. Power

Chapter 3

Power

Undyne took Papyrus home. Papyrus cried the entire way, but Undyne couldn't help him, even though she tried her hardest. She couldn't really blame him, after the way Sans acted. Papyrus went into his house and locked the door behind him. He needed time alone, and Undyne needed time without Papyrus by her side. As much as she liked Papyrus's company, what she was about to do would be impossible if Papyrus was around. She went to the river person, and road to Hotland. As much as she hated it there, she was able to get through without her armor. Once she got there, she headed straight towards Alphys's lab. On the way there, she saw the Royal Guards standing their post. She'd wondered to herself what they would do once they were free. Asgore was always shaky on the subject of killing all the humans on the surface world. Asgore only wanted to do violent things when they were necessary, and if they weren't necessary, then he would never even think of it. How weak, compared to Undyne. If Undyne was the ruler of the monsters, she would be more than willing to kill all of the humans on the surface world. But, that was just a fantasy to her, as she was only the head of the Royal Guard. Though, if something were ever to happen to Asgore, she could take over as the Underground's ruler. But she was honorable; she would never try to do something to Asgore.

Within a few moments, she had made it to Alphys's lab. As she walked towards the door, it automatically opened. "Alphys! I need to talk to you!" Undyne called out, Alphys was in the room, just coming down from the conveyer.

"O-Oh, Undyne?" Alphys was surprised to see Undyne there; normally they would meet in Waterfall. She realized how important it must've been if she was coming here.

"Alphys, look… Sans has lost it. We need to talk to Asgore, as soon as possible."

"W-What do you mean he's lost it?" Alphys knew Sans from a while ago, there was no way he'd no anything crazy.

"A human came to Snowdin forest, and Sans killed them. Papyrus told me, and we went to go take the soul. But when we got there, Sans was already there. He absorbed the soul, and threatened to kill me! I don't know what's going on in his head, but I can assure you that something is REALLY wrong with him. We need to stop him!" Alphys took a step back, this is unlike anything Sans would ever do. Sans had a reason for everything he did. If he ever actually did something, he must have had a really good reason. But still… she couldn't just dismiss what Undyne said.

"A-Alright… we'll go to Asgore then. He'll know how to handle this."

"CAN I COME WITH YOU?" Undyne and Alphys flinched, then turned around to see Papyrus standing there. Did he really follow Undyne there?

"Papyrus… I thought you locked yourself in your house?" Undyne asked, as she looked into Papyrus's eyes and saw his sadness. But behind his sadness, she could sense a burning determination.

"I DIDN'T STAY THERE FOR LONG. I WANTED TO, BUT I COULDN'T LET MYSELF. IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO ASGORE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SANS, THEN I WANT TO COME WITH YOU. NO IFS ANDS OR BUTS ABOUT IT." The sadness in Papyrus's eyes slowly started fading. It's as if he thought Undyne and Alphys wanted Sans dead. They didn't, they just wanted the soul. But… if it came down to it… they may not have much of a choice in the matter.

"Okay, Papyrus. If you really want to come with us… then fine."

"THANK YOU…" Papyrus took a sigh of relief. He was happy that he was able to go with them.

"F-Follow me, I know the way." Alphys started going towards the exit, as Undyne and Papyrus followed her. She was scared, but not as scared as Papyrus was. Deep down, Papyrus was petrified. He tried to stay strong, tried to resist his fear. To some extent, it worked. But even still, he was scared. Scared for himself, and scared for his brother.

A few hours later…

Sans found himself back at the bench, unsure of what to do now. He felt so much different now that he had absorbed the human soul. His eyes constantly glowed blue. His left eye used to glow blue whenever he would concentrate his magic, which rarely happened. However, ever since he absorbed the soul, not only did his left eye glow, but his right eye did as well. It's like he was constantly concentrating his magic. It made him… curious. He decided to teleport away from the bench and to the room with the duck that would carry along anything that wanted to be carried. The duck was small and fragile… and a sitting duck. Pun intended on Sans's part. He focused his magic, and almost instantly a Gaster Blaster spawned above the duck. It was incredible, usually they would take much more concentration to summon, and Sans would have to be experiencing emotional distress But this time, he was able to do it so easily. Suddenly, he felt something urge him to fire it; to see how strong it was. Without any hesitation, he fired his blaster. The white beam shot down and smashed against the ground, raising dust and rocks from the ground. Once the white beam was gone, he noticed that the small duck was gone too. He must have accidentally killed it. Sans felt… really weird now. He had never killed anyone before, aside from Frisk on their genocide routes. Usually, the timeline would instantly reset after he killed them, but now it didn't. And now that he's killed something… he feels stronger. It was like by killing something, he gained more offensive capabilities. Curious as ever, Sans decided to put his theory to the test. He quickly teleported to Snowdin Forest, and hid in a bush. After about a minute, Icecap started to walk by. Without any second guessed, Sans used blue magic to lift Icecap off of the ground and smashed him into a tree. As he smashed him into a tree, Icecap's body became dust; and once again, Sans felt stronger. Normally he would feel horrible for doing something like this, but now it was like he wanted to see just how strong he could potentially get.

For the next hour, Sans spent his time killing innocent pedestrians that walked through the forest. Normally he would feel absolutely horrible for this, but now he couldn't help but laugh after every kill. He must have killed a hundred monsters. Eventually, monsters stopped showing up. It's as if everyone evacuated the area. He went to town, to find that it was completely empty. It was like everyone heard that someone was killing monsters in the forest, and they all ran away and hid somewhere. But… he felt no guilt. He felt stronger than ever before.

He walked out of Snowdin and into Waterfall. He decided that Waterfall was far too crowded.

He decided that he'd show the monsters of the Underground that he wasn't just some lazy pile of bones.


	4. Anger

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow, we're almost at 300 viewers on this? I never really expected anyone to read these. Thank you to everyone who's reading! I'm going to try and post two chapters today if possible, so stay tuned for later tonight!**

Chapter 4

Anger

"P-Papyrus! U-U-Undyne! S-Sans is… he's…" Alphys's hands were shaking as she held her phone in her hands. With her phone, she was able to watch everything her cameras saw… and what she saw scared her to her very core. Sans was killing everyone in his path, and laughing like a maniac the entire time. His eyes were a light blue color and he looked pure evil. He looked like he would kill anyone in his path, just because he wanted to. Undyne took the phone from her hands and watched in horror, as all the inhabitants of Waterfall were being slaughtered one by one. It was a complete massacre. Papyrus looked over Undyne's shoulder and caught a glimpse of what was happening… and he felt like he wanted to die. That wasn't his brother, that was something else. It had to be something, or someone else. Sans would NEVER do that, he thought.

"Has he lost his fucking mind?! First he absorbs the human soul, and now he slaughters innocent bystanders for the fun of it?!" Undyne's eyes blazed with fury as she spoke.

"Y-You two… you two go to Asgore! I-I need to activate Mettaton. I b-built him as a h-human eradication r-robot. H-He can stall Sans i-if he's coming f-for us… c-can't he?" Alphys was petrified at the sight of what happened.

"Fine, go! You don't have any time to lose. Activate him, and send him to Asgore's castle. He can't stop Sans, not on his own. We all need to work together to stop him." As soon as Undyne finished speaking, Alphys ran as fast as she could back to her lab. At the time, they had just gotten to the core. Papyrus and Undyne got into the elevator and rode up. Undyne wanted to talk to Papyrus, but she couldn't find the words for him. Once they reached the end of the elevator ride, Papyrus slowly walked outside of the elevator and completely stopped moving.

"UNDYNE… WHAT'S… HAPPENING TO HIM? WHY IS SANS… DOING THIS?"

"I don't know what's gotten into your brother, Papyrus. But he's out there killing innocent people. We have to find a way to stop him, Papyrus. Trust me, I don't like this either. But… what choice do we have?" Papyrus looked down. He couldn't look Undyne in the eye right now. As much as he knew she was right, he didn't want to believe it. He just wanted to talk to his brother. He just wanted things to go back to normal. But he didn't know if things could ever go back to normal after everything that's happened.

* * *

"Ugh, is that it for Waterfall already? How unfortunate… I guess I'll just have to settle for Hotland instead." Sans proceeded on towards Hotland, seeing as how he'd already killed all of the monsters in Waterfall. Instead of teleporting, he decided to walk there. If he met any monsters on his way, he'd be happy to destroy them. He got to the water cooler, and decided to destroy it. In case someone ever needed it… like Undyne. Oh, how angry he was at Undyne. They had threatened each other, but Sans was so much more powerful than her now. He could crush her in a matter of seconds, if he wanted to. And lord did he want to…

"Dude, like, stop right there!" As Sans continued on, he met Royal Guards 01 and 02. Pathetic, did they really think they could do anything to him?

"You two have a death wish or something?" Sans summoned two bones to his side. "Because if you two wanna die… I can help with that." The two Royal Guards raised their weapons and charged at Sans. He fired both of his bones at 01 and teleported behind the two of them. The impact of the bones stopped 01 in his tracks, immobilizing him temporarily. While 01 couldn't move, Sans used his blue magic to lift 02 off of the ground and throw him into , Sans immediately teleported above them, summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired it directly down at them. The impact of the blast disintegrated both of them instantly. "Well… they had a fair warning. Heh heh heh." Sans continued on and got to Alphys's lab. As he got inside, he saw Alphys and Mettaton talking. Mettaton had taken up a new form, one that wasn't just a box of metal and magic. He looked like a person now.

"O-Okay Mettaton, hurry to Asgore's Castle! Undyne needs you there to stop Sans!"

"I'll be there within moments, Alphys darling!" Mettaton went straight for Asgore's Castle. Alphys let out a sigh of relief, thinking that she's done to help with the situation with Sans. Suddenly, Sans used his magic and lifted Alphys into the air.

"So, you think that robot can stop me, do you?"

"S-Sans?!"

"Heh heh heh… that piece of scrap metal would get crushed in seconds. Almost as fast as you'll get crushed." Those words shook Alphys to her core. Was she really about to die? Was Sans just going to kill her, right then and there? "Let me show you something, Alphys." Sans walked to her computer and opened a message. "Do you recognize this message? It's the last message I sent to you." He brought her to the screen, and showed her a message that simply said: "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID."

"T-That… w-w-was you?!"

"Yep! I know what you did to those poor, poor monsters. Speaking of…" Sans teleported both of them down to the True Lab and smashed her against a table, then summoned a blue bone and shoved it through her head. "You know how blue attacks work, don't you? Just don't move… and you won't feel a thing!" Sans chuckled, and dug through the contents of the True Lab, and took out a vial of Determination.

"S-Sans… i-if you use that on yourself… y-y-you'll melt!"

"Oh, I know this Alphys. That's why I won't be using it on myself…" Sans teleported right next to Alphys, grabbed her arm, and injected her with the Determination. "Now, you stay right there. I'm gonna go deal with everyone else." And with that, he teleported away, out of the True Lab, and back into Alphys's lab. Meanwhile, Alphys twitched in pain as her skin started to melt from the determination. She tried to scream for help, but her words just turned into nothingness as the Determination took its effect. Within a matter of minutes, Alphys's skin had completely melted. Whenever she'd try to speak, no sound would come out of her mouth. The pain was unbearable… she couldn't take it. She moved her head up, and let the blue bone's damage take effect, as she felt the pain of a bone being shoved through her head. Not even five seconds after barely lifting her head, her head fell back down onto the table, as she met her untimely demise.

* * *

Undyne and Papyrus ran into the throne room. Asgore was there, drinking tea, as if nothing was happening. "Asgore! We need you NOW!" Undyne yelled, catching Asgore by surprise, as his tea almost slipped out of his hands.

"Ah, Undyne, welcome! Would you like a cup of tea?" Asgore asked, oblivious to what's been happening. Undyne slapped the tea out of his hands and took out Alphys's phone, and showed him recordings of what Sans has been doing the past few hours.

"Asgore. We NEED to stop him. Everyone in Snowdin and Waterfall is dead!"

"Slow down, Undyne. Explain what happened." Undyne opened her mouth, But Papyrus put his arm in front of her, wanting to explain what happened himself.

"YOUR HIGHNESS… MY BROTHER, SANS, HAS… HAS GONE INSANE. A FEW HOURS AGO, HE KILLED A HUMAN THAT FOUND THEIR WAY TO SNOWDIN FOREST. WHEN I WALKED UP TO HIM AND ASKED WHY HE DID THAT, HE RAN AWAY FROM ME. I TOLD UNDYNE WHAT HAPPENED, AND WE WENT BACK TO SNOWDIN FOREST TO RETRIEVE THE SOUL AND BRING IT TO YOU. HOWEVER, ONCE WE GOT THERE, SANS WAS THERE IN FRONT OF THE SOUL. WE TOLD HIM THAT WE WANTED THE SOUL SO WE COULD FREE EVERYONE FROM THE UNDERGROUND, AND THEN HE ABSORBED THE SOUL RIGHT IN FRONT OF US AND THREATENED TO KILL UNDYNE. I TRIED TO TALK TO SANS, BUT THEN HE FIRED A GIANT BEAM INTO THE GROUND, AND ONCE THE SMOKE CLEARED HE WAS GONE. NOW HE'S GOING AROUND KILLING EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH!" Papyrus said it all at once, surprisingly enough. Undyne looked Asgore in the eyes as she prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"Asgore. We need to use the human souls. Sans has already absorbed one. If we can take the human soul out of him, then someone can absorb the rest of the human souls, and use the power to destroy the barrier afterwards. But for now, we NEED to stop Sans." Asgore looked down, not wanting to admit that what she said was mandatory.

"In the room with the barrier… the human souls are there. Do what you wish with them." Undyne smirked slightly at the sound of his words. Once he finished speaking, they heard something coming from behind them. Undyne turned around and got her spear ready, for who she was expecting was Sans. Then, Mettaton abruptly came in to the throne room.

"Darlings! I'm afraid I have some bad news!" Undyne sighed, she was kind of excited to get a chance to fight Sans, honestly.

"Mettaton? What's wrong… and where's Alphys..?" Undyne's voice was suddenly full of worry.

"Undyne, you know of the cameras Alphys has placed around the world, don't you? Well, I have access to these cameras too. Soon after I was activated and sent away from Alphys's Lab, Sans showed up there…" Undyne's facial expression became a weird combination of anger and sorrow. Her uncovered eye burned with rage, while tears slowly fell from it. Without a word, she turned around and walked towards the barrier. She would take the souls, and make sure Sans paid for what he did. Undyne didn't care about what was justice anymore.

All Undyne wanted now was revenge.


	5. Brutality

Chapter 5

Brutality

"Mettaton, take this, and go to the Core. With this human soul, you should be strong enough to stop Sans. And when you defeat him, bring him here; alive. I want that fucker to pay for what he did to Alphys." Undyne spoke coldly, as if she had no regard for anything but revenge. Mettaton took the soul and absorbed it. Upon absorbing the soul, his body instantly changed forms; from Mettaton EX to Mettaton NEO. His body now had a pink aura around it.

"This power… is incredible! Darling, that pile of bones won't stand a chance against me now!" Mettaton exclaimed, feeling as cocky as ever. He lifted his feet from the ground, realizing he now had the ability to float. He quickly soared out of Asgore's castle, and made his way to the Core, ready for his fight with Sans.

* * *

Sans reached MTT resort. Before going in, he went to the right side of the building, where there were two monsters who would normally sell things to anyone thatshowed up. They weren't there, as he expected. He looked around, but didn't find anything. Figures, they must have taken everything and ran as soon as they heard that there was some maniac going around and killing everyone. He chuckled, and went inside of MTT resort. Everyone was gone, except for one person, sitting their where normal people would buy things from him.

"One Glamburger." Sans said, waiting for the man to turn around to give him his food. As he turned around, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster. Once he turned back to face Sans, his face scrunched up with horror. Sans took the burger out of his hands and fired the blaster, disintegrating him instantly. Sans continued on to the Core, eating his Glamburger along the way. As he entered the Core, he was confronted by small Mettaton shaped robots. They charged at him one by one, but Sans simply smacked them out of the air and on to the ground; where they exploded on impact. He knew Mettaton had to be near. He would be a good warm up for his showdown with Undyne, which was destined to happen sooner or later. He walked into the elevator and went towards the top of the Core. Once he got there, he exited the elevator to find another swarm of little Mettatons. He summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired it, not willing to take the time to swat them all to the ground one by one. Once they were all dead, he went into the final room of the Core. He walked towards the center of the room, to be greeted by smoke arising from the ground.

"Ohhhhh yes. I've been waiting for you, Sans." Mettaton came into the center of the room, looking more powerful than ever.

"Mettaton. Heh, I must say, you look a lot different." You finally start eating right? Or are you still stuffing your face with Glamburgers?" Sans chuckled at his jokes, which seemed to piss Mettaton off a little.

"Laugh while you still can, darling. You should know that there's no way you could possibly win a fight against me." Mettaton smirked, staring into Sans's blight blue eyes.

"Heh... I'm curious, what's gotten you so cocky? I mean, I know you're normally full of yourself, but now you're acting even worse than Papyrus." Sans smirked, unshook by Mettaton's confidence.

"I've absorbed a human soul, darling. With this, I'm exponentially more powerful than you!" Mettaton laughed, as he started to charge a beam in his hands. "But enough talking, we both know how this is destined to go down, don't we?" Mettaton lifted his hands and aimed at Sans. "So let's speed it up!"

Instantly, Mettaton shot a pink laser directly at Sans. Sans summoned a line of bones, defending him from the beam. Once the beam was gone, Sans shot all of the bones at Mettaton. Having nowhere to go, Mettaton flew up into the sky, letting the bones fly past him and crash into the wall. He summoned more mini Mettaton-shaped robots and sent them in Sans's direction. Sans jumped up and summoned a Gaster Blasted under him. He landed on it and rode it towards Mettaton. As he was flying towards him, he summoned a bone in his hands and smashed all of the robots flying towards him. Once he got close to Mettaton, he fired his blaster and teleported off of it. Mettaton shot his own laser at the beam, pushing it back into the blaster. However, Sans appeared behind him and smashed the bone in his hands against the back of his head. The impact of the hit made Mettaton shake, weakening his laser. Unable to combat Sans's blaster with the damage he took, he descended to the ground to avoid the blast. He looked up, and saw that Sans was missing.

"What's wrong? Afraid of dying?!" Mettaton smirked, but it wasn't a confident smirk, more so a nervous smirk. Suddenly, a bone was shoved through Mettaton's back, piercing his torso entirely.

"Death? No, it wouldn't make sense to be afraid of the gift I give to fuckers like you." Mettaton looked up, seeing Sans with a storm of bones behind him. Sans teleported away, as all the bones started to fall down at Mettaton. Mettaton gripped the bone in his chest and ripped it out; grunting in pain as it came out, leaving a massive hole in him. Mettaton looked up at the bones that were falling right in his direction. He raised his arm to cover his face, but the bones still pelted him. He staggered as he tried to walk, now that he's taken so much damage. Now that Mettaton was weakened, Sans used his blue magic and lifted Mettaton off of the ground. "This is the longest fight I've had so far. I have to say, I'm almost impressed." Sans snickered as he summoned a Gaster Blaster and pointed it at Mettaton.

"D-Don't think this is over yet!" Mettaton grunted, still sounding confident as ever. "I'm not done… not yet!" Suddenly, white, blue and orange lasers came from Mettaton's chest. Sans dodged the white lasers, let the blue lasers pass through him, and charged through the orange ones. However, in the midst of going through an orange laser, he bumped into a white laser, knocking him down and releasing his grip on Mettaton.

"Y-You… You just… n-ngh…" Sans's vision blurred. Sans was never able to take hits very well. In his blurred vision, he saw Mettaton walking towards him, looking cocky as ever. Sans closed his eyes, feeling like he was dead… but suddenly, something burned inside of him. There was now a distorted voice in Sans's head, that spoke no words; except for "KILL". He felt a surge of power, unlike anything he had ever experienced. He opened his eyes, and a bright blue light emerged from them. He floated off of the floor and stared Mettaton in the eyes. Mettaton looked at him, with a scared expression. Sans made a fist and shoved it through Mettaton's chest, ripping out a pink heart.

"Th… that's…!" Sans chuckled at Mettaton's fear, as he held the pink soul in his hands. Without any hesitation, Sans absorbed the soul. As he absorbed it, a ball of light formed around him. The ball of light expanded and faded, and spread smoke across the battlefield. From the puff of smoke, came out Sans. His physical appearance hadn't changed much, but now he had a blue aura surrounding him. His wounds were also healed completely.

"Did you REALLY think you could kill me that easily? No, I won't die that easily. NOTHING can kill me, you insufferable piece of scrap metal. I am immortal to lackeys like you and Undyne. I am a fucking GOD compared to monsters like you and Undyne." Sans once again used his blue magic, and threw Mettaton across the room. He summoned bones, and shoved them through his metallic limbs. As Mettaton screamed in pain, he shoved blue bones through his head. With the bones penetrating him, Sans snapped his fingers and summoned a bone in his hands. "Heh heh heh… I was going to give you a quick death, but you've REALLY pushed me here." Sans put the bone in his hands to Mettaton's shoulder and sharpened the ends of it. With the bone that was now as sharp as a knife, he slashed at Mettaton's body, cutting off one limb at a time. Mettaton screamed in pain with every slash. "Ha! AHA! AHAHAHAHA!" Sans laughed like a maniac as he ripped through Mettaton, cutting him up further and further. He continued doing this on and on, until Mettaton wasn't recognizable anymore. He became nothing but broken pieces of metal. His eyes were now empty and all lights on him had faded. Mettaton was dead. Sans stopped slashing away at him, and looked at his 'masterpiece'. He decided to leave Mettaton there; or rather, whatever was left of him.

Sans now had two human souls absorbed. There were only 5 more souls. If Mettaton had one, then Undyne and Asgore must have had the rest. Sans had more intense battles coming.

And he was more ready than ever to kill.


	6. Disbelief

Author's Note:

If you guys have ever looked into other Undertale fan creations… you can probably guess what's going to happen in this chapter from the title. Sorry this one is later than usual!

Chapter 6

Disbelief

Papyrus was alone in the barrier room, while Undyne and Asgore were talking about how they would deal with Sans. Papyrus fought back the tears, but he truly was heartbroken. His dear brother had abandoned him, to live the life of a killer. No, not a killer, a genocidal maniac. Just what was Sans trying to accomplish? Papyrus lost himself in thought, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Howdy, Papyrus! What's gotten you all down in the dumps?" Papyrus looked behind him to see Flowey. Flowey would give Papyrus advice on what to do in life, but he would show up randomly. Maybe this would be Papyrus's chance to make a plan.

"OH… FLOWEY. IT'S JUST… SOMETHING WITH MY BROTHER. HIS MIND IS IN A HORRIBLE PLACE RIGHT NOW."

"Did he hurt you, Papyrus?"

"WHAT? NO… HE HASN'T ATTACKED ME. HE'S JUST… HE'S ATTACKED EVERYONE ELSE BESIDES ME. Flowey's eyes widened. He hadn't been checking in to see what was happening, this was all news to him.

"Papyrus… listen to me. Sans is your brother, and you have to be there for him. But… maybe words alone won't get to him. I know you don't want to do this… but you have to fight him." Papyrus looked down. He expected that he would have to do as much, he just didn't want to. "Papyrus, just remember one thing for me, my dear friend. Sometimes… in this world…" Papyrus looked into Flowey's eyes, as Flowey's face distorted slightly. Papyrus flinched, but stayed strong. "It's kill or be killed." And with that, Flowey burrowed into the ground, leaving Papyrus to his thoughts. Kill or be killed… would Papyrus really be able to kill his dear brother? He got up and left the room, and walked towards the throne room. He looked at Undyne, and realized something. Papyrus didn't want to lose any more friends. He saw Undyne when she lost Alphys, and realized how heart breaking it would be if he had lost Undyne. Maybe Flowey was right, maybe he would have to fight Sans.

Maybe this world really is kill or be killed.

"Asgore, we NEED a plan. We can't talk our way out of this! HE IS KILLING EVERYONE! We watched that Sans fight Mettaton thanks to the cameras on Alphys's phone, we know what he's capable of!" Undyne was yelling, trying to get it through to Asgore that Sans needed to be stopped. "If you're not going to kill him, then-"

"THEN I WILL." Undyne froze in place, as she turned around to see Papyrus. The sadness in Papyrus's eyes had disappeared and had been replaced by raw determination.

"Papyrus… let me-"

"NO. HE IS MY BROTHER. HE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY. GIVE ME A HUMAN SOUL. I'LL HANDLE HIM."

"Pap-"

"I SAID GIVE ME A SOUL!" Undyne staggered. Never before had she heard Papyrus yell. He was naturally a loud talker, but never before had he yelled at her. For once in his life, Papyrus was truly determined to do something, and he might have been able to do it. If anyone could stop Sans, it would be him.

"…Okay, Papyrus. Come with me." Undyne went towards the barrier room, Papyrus following her. Once they reached the souls, Undyne took two and gave them both to Papyrus. "Sans has two human souls now. With just one, you won't stand a chance. Take both, and you might stand a chance." Without hesitation, Papyrus absorbed the two human souls. The souls were orange and dark blue in color. As Papyrus absorbed them, his eyes began to glow a bright orange, and he now had an orange aura around him. "Papyrus? How… do you feel?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel. I have to do this. For everyone that's died." Papyrus's tone of voice was suddenly infinitely more serious than ever before. For once in his life, he was going to fight for someone other than himself. He was going to fight for a reason that wasn't just to impress someone so he could become popular.

He was going to fight for what was right.

Sans went down the long hall of New Home. Undyne didn't have many places left to hide. He was going to kill everyone. Every single monster that was still alive was going to be killed by his hands. And once he was donem, he planned to open the barrier, and have his revenge on the human who slaughtered everyone he once loved in previous timelines, and who trapped him and the rest of the monsters underground in the first place. He reached the end, and walked into Judgement Hall. Sans was more than familiar with this place. Sans had fought Frisk here countless times, and killed Frisk here countless times. He walked down the corridor, and suddenly, a tall black figure, with glowing orange eyes came into picture.

"Sans." The voice was familiar to Sans, but so serious.

"…Papyrus?" Sans was shocked that his brother's voice had changed so much.

"You know, I almost expected you not to show up. You've had me waiting here for a while now. I was tempted to go look for you myself. But now, here you are, in front of me. The brother that I used to know." Papyrus's words were cold, stripped from all emotion he once had.

"…Why are you here, Papyrus? I'm here for Undyne, and the humans. You don't have to get hurt. We're brothers, remember? I've done my best not to atta-"

"BULLSHIT. I've done so much to try and help you, and you've just gone and pushed me to the side like you've done the rest of your life. You think I consider you a brother?! You're NOTHING to me anymore, Sans. You aren't worth the dirt that you've tainted with the dust of all the fallen monsters." Papyrus's words now cut like a knife into Sans. Every word he spoke hurt him more than the last. Sans didn't want to hurt Papyrus, he wanted to hurt everyone else. He wanted to protect Papyrus.

"Papyrus. Enough. I'm going to go to Asgore's throne, find Undyne, kill her, take the five remaining human souls, and destroy the barrier. Then, I'm going to take revenge on the humans for EVERYTHING they've done to me. So just get out of my way, this last time, and after that we'll have nothing to worry about! We can live happily ever after."

"Five human souls? Oh brother… are you so simple minded?" Papyrus pointed to his own eyes. "THESE eyes aren't natural. These eyes of ours only activate when we feel more powerful than before. There are only three souls back there now, Sans. I have the other two; and if you want to break that barrier so bad, then you'll have to break EVERY bone in my body and take the souls from me yourself!" With that said, Papyrus summoned bones to his side and launched them at Sans. Sans dodged them all, before looking Papyrus in the eyes and launching the same attack back at him. Once the bones started to fly towards him, Papyrus put his hands up, and an orange barrier spawned and deflected all of the bones. Sans looked surprised at this attack, as he's never seen Papyrus use an attack that didn't have to do with bones. "Surprised? Oh, foolish Sans, did you think these souls came with no extra powers? I can do everything I could before much better, and I have even more new tricks. Give up!" Papyrus summoned a large bone to his hands, as big as his entire body, and charged at Sans. Sans backed up and summoned a Gaster Blaster to try and scare Papyrus off, however, Papyrus jumped over the blaster and swung his bone at Sans. Sans teleported out of the way and landed on the blaster. He summoned two bones to hit hands and tried to swing at Papyrus. Papyrus turned around and blocked his bones with his own bone. They both gritted their teeth and looked at each other angrily. Papyrus pushed Sans off of him and smashed the blaster that was previously under his feet. The blaster cracked open and then disappeared. Sans was even more surprised than ever, he had never seen a Gaster Blaster damaged before. He threw the bones in his hands at his brother and summoned another blaster. As Papyrus smashed the bones with his own, Sans fired the blaster, aiming right at Papyrus. Papyrus jumped up and to Sans's surprise, summoned his own Gaster Blaster and landed on it. Sans pointed his blaster at Papyrus's, and they both fired them at each other. After Papyrus fired his blaster, he jumped off and attempted to land on top of Sans. Seeing this, Sans teleported to the left, as Papyrus landed on his feet where Sans originally was. Papyrus instantly looked in Sans's direction, with pure hatred in his eyes. The blue aura surrounding Sans suddenly grew larger, as he charged at Papyrus with two bones in his hand. Papyrus, with the same large bone that was previously in his hands, blocked Sans's attack and threw him in the air. While Sans was in the air, Papyrus used his blue magic and smashed Sans into the wall. Sans grunted in pain as he hit the wall and started to slide down. Once Sans had reached the floor, his vision became blurry. He looked up and saw nothing but a dark figure with bright orange eyes, with a dark weapon in his hands. The dark figure lifted his weapon and began to swing at Sans, when suddenly, Sans found the urge to point his hands towards the figure. Once he did, his vision became clear as he spawned a blue barrier and blocked the attack. Papyrus was shocked that Sans had adapted and learned one of Papyrus's new attacks already. Once Sans put the barrier away, he rose to his feet and put his hands to Papyrus's chest. As he put them to his chest, he concentrated his magic, and pushed Papyrus to the other side of the hall. Papyrus however, was able to land on his feet. Papyrus held the bone in one of his hands behind him, as he concentrated his magic. He summoned what seemed to be orange fire in his other hand and fired it at Sans. Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster in front of him and shot it's beam at the fireball, however the fireball seemed to only get bigger as it collided with the blast. Sans saw this and teleported away from where he was, and came face to face with Papyrus. Papyrus was surprised that he had the courage to appear right in front of him, and Sans used this to his advantage as he summoned a large bone to his hands and swung at Papyrus, hitting him directly in the chest. Papyrus staggered from the blow, and Sans proceeded to break his bone in half, then using the two parts of the bone to attack his brother repeatedly. After a few strikes, Sans finally knocked Papyrus down. Once he knocked him down, Sans summoned a large bone and aimed for Papyrus's head. However, Papyrus caught the bone in his hands. They both struggled, trying to push the bone at each other. After struggling for a while, Sans's mind drifted off. He thought about why he was fighting, and he thought about the hatred that occupied his soul. Sans realized that losing this fight was NOT an option. Sans's eyes began to glow brighter, as his hands suddenly ignite in blue flames. Sans burned the bone in his hands as Papyrus quickly got to his feet, summoning another bone and swinging at Sans. Sans took the moment that Papyrus took to swing his weapon to punch his brother in the chest. The attack caught Papyrus off guard, and Sans took the moment of surprise to continue punching his brother, alternating between hitting him in the chest and the face.

"I… won't…" The flames in San's hands suddenly burned hotter, as the anger in his eyes flared. "LOSE!" Sans suddenly summoned a fireball and hit Papyrus in the chest with it. The impact of the attack pushed Papyrus to the ground. As he hit the ground, Sans shot another fireball at Papyrus's chest. With that last hit, Papyrus's body began to disintegrate, leaving behind only his head. The sight of his brother, dead by his own hands, made Sans begin to tear up a bit. "Brother… why?! Why did you make me fight you?! Kill you, even?! I… I didn't want you to die! I wanted to make life better for both of us! I wanted to take revenge on everyone that hurt us, so the two of us could live a happier life! Why… why did you make me do this?!" Tears flooded down Sans's face as he spoke.

"Brother… I didn't want this to happen either. Neither of us did. Neither of us wanted this… but it happened. If you wanted things to change, you should have told me. I would have helped you. In every way I possibly could. I didn't fight you because I didn't want the best for you. I fought you because this was the wrong road to take. I wasn't going to kill you. I just wanted you to understand… that this path you're taking… isn't the right one." Papyrus coughed, having suffered more wounds than he thought. "And… if my death will help you see the light… then I'm okay with that." Papyrus closed his eyes. The pain was starting to become unbearable for him. Sans closed his eyes. He tried convincing himself that this wasn't real. He tried convincing himself that he had too much to drink, and that he passed out and was having a bad dream. As his eyes were closed, he heard a gasp of pain. Once he opened his eyes, he was horrified to see a blue spear through Papyrus's skull. He looked up, and saw Undyne standing there, laughing like a maniac. Her body had changed, she must have absorbed human souls too.

"How does it feel, you fuck?! To lose someone close to you? Do you feel it? The pain that you gave me when you KILLED ALPHYS?!" Undyne's words echoed across the room.

"You… what… WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Sans looked at his brother's skull, as it slowly disintegrated into nothingness. The human souls came out after his skull was gone.

"Oh, get over it! After all, you're going to see him again VERY soon… after I kill you!" Undyne charged at Sans, with a spear in hand. She aimed her spear right at Sans's skull, the attack alone should be enough to kill him. There was a bright light, and Undyne lost her vision for a second. Once she regained her vision, she saw Sans holding on to her spear from the other side. "What?! How… how are you able to resist my strength?! I have THREE human souls absorbed! This should be impossible for you to resist! How are you…" She then noticed that the two souls Papyrus had were now missing. Sans looked Undyne right in the eyes. His left eye was completely blue, while his right eye was completely orange.

" r."


	7. Determination

Chapter 7

Determination

Sans let go of the spear and teleported behind Undyne, then summoned a blue fireball to his hand and smashed it against the back of Undyne's head. Undyne staggered and was pushed to the ground. She was easily able to get back to her feet, and she charged at Sans with her spear in hand. She continuously slashed around Sans, but Sans was able to dodge every hit she threw his way. After dodging over and over, Sans summoned a blue fireball to his hand and smashed it against Undyne's chest. The impact was enough to give Sans a moment to breathe, but that moment didn't last long when Undyne charged right back at him. Sans teleported away from her, and summoned a Gaster Blaster to his side. As soon as he shot it, Undyne simply dodged out of the way. She had probably seen him use the attack on Papyrus. Having exhausted that option, Sans tried to use his blue magic on Undyne, who was running towards him with a spear in hand. Sans's blue magic didn't work on her; the human souls had fortified her soul too much. He would have to inflict damage on her before she was affected by it. As Undyne got closer and closer, Sans finally had an idea. Sans summoned another Gaster Blaster, but instead of firing it, he used his blue magic on it and slammed it into Undyne. That caught Undyne off guard, and made her stagger. Sans summoned a large bone to his hands and charged at Undyne; prepared to strike. Once Sans got close, Undyne refocused and attempted to counter attack, seeing as her spear was bigger than his bone. Sans saw this coming and jumped into the air, right above Undyne's head. As soon as he was directly over her, Sans summed another Gaster Blaster right in front of Undyne. Undyne raised her spear in defense, ready to block the incoming attack. As soon as Sans saw this, he took the opportunity to land behind Undyne. Sans ignited his hand in blue flame and punched her in the back as hard as he could. With the help of the flame, Sans pierced right through Undyne's armor and burnt a part of her skin. As Undyne yelled in pain, she turned around and tried to strike Sans. As she turned, Sans dodged to the left and fired the blaster that was now behind Undyne. The blast was a direct hit and wounded Undyne, giving Sans an opening to try and finish her off. Sans threw the bone he still had in his other hand at Undyne, the hit knocked her down to the floor. Once she was down, Sans got on top of her, ignited his hands in blue flame, and began to punch Undyne in the face continuously. Burn marks soon took up the entirety of her face, but Sans continued to punch away at her. After continuously hitting her, Sans took out another bone, and jammed it into Undyne's uncovered eye. Undyne screamed in pain, having lost vision in the one eye she had vision in completely. She was now completely blind.

"You… what… what the fuck did you do to me?!" Sans snickered and got up off of her. Sans then used his blue magic and lifted her into the air. Undyne tried to struggle but she couldn't move her body at all. Sans threw bones at her body over and over, each one bigger than the last. Undyne could be dead and he would still be pelting her with bones, he didn't care anymore.

"This is over, Undyne. You've lost."

"S-Shut it! I… I won't die! I'll never die to the likes of you!" Undyne struggled harder and harder, as she focused her magic as best she could to throw small spears at Sans. Sans smacked them away with ease. "F-Feel that?! Y-Yeah! I-I'll show you what pain is!" She threw more small spears. Sans simply took two steps to the side and dodged them. Sans looked at Undyne and noticed her body was beginning to melt, much like Alphys's body did. Was Undyne also injected with determination? Sans chuckled softly and threw her to the ground. She felt like she couldn't move her body at all, and she really couldn't move it at that point. "What… is… happening… to me…? I… shouldn't… be able to die…" Sans looked down at Undyne. After a few more seconds of mindlessly struggling, she disintegrated. The human souls flew out of her body. Sans walked over to them and absorbed them. He now had all 7 of the souls. His orange now turned back to its blue color. Both of his eyes were a light blue color, and the light blue aura around him got bigger and brighter.

He was practically a god now.

Sans left the Judgment Hall and walked into Asgore's throne room. There he saw Asgore, drinking his tea, as if nothing had happened today. As if the entire monster race wasn't just slain.

"Howdy! How may I-" Asgore froze. When he first heard footsteps, he thought it would be Undyne or Papyrus coming back. But instead, it was a smaller skeleton, but one that seemed to radiate power. "…If you're here… then…" Sans snapped his fingers. Bones shot through Asgore's body, impaling every part of him. He was killed instantly. Every monster aside from him was dead to his knowledge. Then, Asgore's soul appeared. It shook, and shook, until suddenly, small white pellets surrounded it, and collided into it, breaking the soul into pieces.

"Gosh, you really did a number on that fool! Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" A small flower came up from the ground behind Sans. "Golly, you are really strong, mister. We could take over the world, just you and me! Take me with you! We can show the human race what us monsters are made of! Together!" Flowey was laughing nervously. He was trying to get on Sans's good side, because he knew what would happen if he were on his bad side. Sans walked over to Flowey and kneeled down. He then proceeded to grasp Flowey and pull him out of the ground. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Sans grabbed one of Flowey's pedals and pulled it off.

"Spare." Sans pulled off another pedal. "Don't spare." Then another. "Spare." He pulled off yet another. "Don't spare." He pulled off one more. "Spare." He then put his fingers around the last pedal Flowey had.

"Don't spare." He pulled off the last pedal, and used his blue magic to push Flowey to the floor. He summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired it, killing Flowey instantly.

He walked towards the barrier room. He channeled the power of the seven human souls, and shot a beam from his hands that glowed seven different colors. The barrier cracked and broke into pieces. Sans walked outside of the Underground prison he was locked inside of. He stood where he first stood when he first got out of the Underground, in another timeline. He looked towards the sun, and took a step back. He missed his brother. He knew that Papyrus would love to see this.

"HEY SANS…" Sans jumped. He looked and saw a vision of his brother, Papyrus. "WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Sans looked to the left of the vision, and saw a smaller skeleton next to him, wearing a blue jacket.

"we call that "the sun," my friend." The smaller skeletal vision spoke. It was him, in another time. He sounded so much… happier. Tears began to fall down Sans's face.

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" The vision of Papyrus had so much… excitement in his voice. The skeletal brothers… they were… happy. A few moments passed by, of pure silence. It was then broken by Papyrus's vision again. "YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" And with that, the vision ran off.

"welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys." The other vision ran off in the other direction. Guilt began to eat away at Sans. He didn't care for revenge anymore. All he wanted were these tears to stop falling, and to see his brother again. He didn't care what happened anymore. He didn't care if he were destined to live a life of cycling between being killed by one human, and being killed by an army of humans. If there were a chance that Sans could just be with his brother, he would take it. And then he realized… he had all seven human souls. He knew just what to do. He focused his magic, as much as he could. Suddenly, there was a white flash.

"SANS! WAKE UP, YOU LAZYBONES!" Sans's eyes sprung open. He saw his brother, looking over him. "YOU NAPPED ALL NIGHT! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Sans laughed, he laughed uncontrollably. He laughed to the point where he almost started to cry.

"whoops. sorry, bro. long day yesterday." Papyrus sighed and stormed off. Sans looked around. He was in his room, outside was filled with snow, and there were people talking and laughing. Sans did it. Sans revived everyone. He made everything right. He put everything back on the right track.

Sans reset the timeline.

* * *

And over 11,000 words later… it's done! My first fanfiction, "Something New", has been completed. Thank you all for reading!

If you want to keep up to date with me, I've made a Tumblr for my fanfictions: KRSCZ

As promised on my first (and only as we speak) post on there, I will be posting an epilogue. The epilogue will be rather short, though. Soon, I'll be starting another Undertale fanfiction, and alongside it, a League of Legends fanfiction! But, I think I'm going to take a small break after I post the epilogue (which is now, since the epilogue should be up by the time you're reading this!). The break will be only a few days long while I figure out what I want the new fanfictions to be about.

Thank you, to every single one of you for reading this. I had so much fun writing this, and I look forward to writing more and more fanfictions.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sans was waiting outside of MTT resort. Sure enough, Frisk came walking by. "hey. i heard you're going to the core. how about grabbing some dinner with me first?" Sans asked Frisk casually. Frisk agreed, like they normally did. "great, thanks for treating me." "over here. i know a shortcut." Sans led Frisk up the alleyway, and teleported them both to a table. "well, here we are." Sans sighed. "so. your journey's almost over, huh? you must really wanna go home. "hey. i know the feeling, buddo. though... maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you." Sans sighed, feeling his sins crawling on his back. "down here you've already god food, drink, friends... is what you have to do... really worth it?" Sans looked away for a second, trying to stay as composed as he could. he closed his eyes for a second. "...ah, forget it." Sans got up and walked towards Frisk, before ruffling their hair.

"i'm rootin for ya, kid."


	9. UPDATE

Hey, guys. I just want to let you all know that my future fanfictions will be **MOVING**. I will be moving "Something New", and posting every work that is to follow on a different website, "Archive of Our Own" (AO3).

Thank you to everyone who read "Something New". It was a pleasure to write, and I plan on writing many more fanfictions to come.

My AO3 account will be named, as expected, "KRSCZ". Please go there if you would like to keep up with my work. I plan on writing posting my new fanfiction **very** soon!


End file.
